User talk:I Ranger
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:Gale Raiders page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airblade86 (Talk) 20:28, 23 July 2009 Hey :Judging from your clan. Are you Spakman10? It is! Yeh its me Spakman10 =-] :Hi Spakman10. 17:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::U r one fool spakman. I ranked merc up cuz I knew he was the spy. What he told u wasnt even close to wat rly happened. Oh btw, we use private message to discuss things. Im not a fool. What he told u was all a bunch of bs. We all knew bou this. Spakman its over. U war now u coward and u traitor. 17:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::I want to make one point clear. What do u get from spying on us? Ur leader is too weak to accept challenges. Spakman, u cant get anything from spying so whats the point? U r too cowardly to fight. 17:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) haha sjblade Hey u actully belief what anything that loser merc says, blimey your more of a fool then i thought u wre LOL PS tell merc im gonna hunt him down and kill him becuse hes a bloody big liar man i thought you were ma frend sjblade I was WRONG blade hey blade ignor that it was wen i got real annoyed with merc 4 lying about spyin and how he got u in2 it glade we back m8s and sorry again for all the nonsense which this got us all in2 OMG Sjblade dest brought the clan to al kharid and started havin a right go at me i did nothing to them, plz say u didnt tell them 2 or i'll leave the clan 4ever and also destroyers was havin none of wat i sed he just pissed me off over and over again and he says u dont care what happens to me and u want me to leave is this true???!!!????!!! :Whoa whoa whoa...what happened?! Im going on rs right now. 19:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) hey thats tight in ways hey blsde im glad to be in clan again an all, but afer all the times ive been wif yer doin thing and stuff u rank me a recruit a leitenant wud be fine but you had to go with dest, and he hates me! Spakman10 :Nah he doesnt hate you. Merc left the clan in a hissy fit. 20:38, 13 August 2009 (UTC) hmmmm Blade after all the times ive been and dun things for you and the clan you put me down to recruit, i really dont feel like a kaiser blader anymore i feel like im some low-down noob whos just joined so i wont be doing many things in the anymor, i may appear at events but not very often and lol i used to be 2nd in comman now im the lowest in the command i feel like a disgrace, could you rank me back up to general or captain becus then i'll feel like a clan member again =] your lowest noob atm Spakman10 :Ill try to get you to captain or something but then Merc is gonna spam me o how be didnt get a new rank. 17:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) try to ignore although hard lol ty for the help blade it makes me feel alot better, and about merc if hes gonna be like this hes acting like a baby and it would be best to ignore him although hard Spakman10 :Good to have you back. 18:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) hehe thanks sj yh thanks sj its good to be back too u wudnt mind changing your wiki about me usin spying tactics because it sounds kinda bad now ya know lol Spakman10 :NP spak. 21:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Recruiting Dude no more recruiting. I have enough people on my friends list. Its at 99 people right now. 17:39, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Corsam I'll see what I can do. 19:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC) yes good good im good friends with grunge and exomalakai so ittl be hard to lose 1 of em anyways i'll be glad to help uot in anyway possible Your Captain Spakman10 :Dude what did you do to CORSAM? 20:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) AAARRGGHHH i havnt dun anthing!!!! OMG it wasnt me OR exomalakai i dont know anything about the whole corruption thing other than it closed down the clan and that fool grunge blamed me and exo gah i was just telling exo that their clan had shut down i also told dest just be4 but i mis-clicked and sent it to grunge, man he used to be my frend now he blames me 4 being a corruptionist!!! :Dude thats two times you got our clan's name out in the open and in a bad way. How do you expect people to approve you as general? 19:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC) its fine grunge is back my m8 and weve sorted it out and he admits he was being stupid :Dude why do you always answer on your talkpage? 18:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC)